


protection scheme

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Control Issues, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Telepathy, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	

The Master looks askance at the Doctor’s attachment to Earth-style non-sentient furniture. What’s the point of pushing things, when you could think them into place?

Mental barriers solve the privacy dilemma. The Doctor’s a rubbish telepath, but the one thing they excel at (thanks to growing up around him!) is shielding.

Sometimes he thinks the Doctor means to shame him, deprive him (on principle?) of conveniences to which he’s accustomed.

The TARDIS still hasn’t forgiven him: rearranges corridors, blocks needed rooms, punishes him for hurting her… and her Doctor.

The Master understands now, how the Doctor controls against further mutiny.


End file.
